Estaba destinado a pasar
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Sasuke quiere muchas cosas. Pero querer nunca ha sido suficiente. Cronología de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Naruto mientras ambos se acercan a lo que es y siempre fue inevitable. NaruSasu, contiene spoilers.


_¡Hola! Tiempo sin escribir. Esto surgió mientras pensaba: "Debería hablarle". Pero no lo hice, ni lo haré. _

_Dedicado a Ann, que me ayudó a terminarlo. Y también a aquella persona que no pude hablarle D8._

_Summary: Sasuke quiere muchas cosas. Pero querer nunca ha sido suficiente. Cronología de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Naruto mientras ambos se acercan a lo que es y siempre fue inevitable._

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto y blablablá._

_OH Y CONTIENE SPOILERS. YUP, QUEDAS ADVERTIDO D8._

* * *

"Estaba destinado a pasar"

Por Mayu Urwen

.  
.

Sasuke quiere hablarle.

Al inicio, cuando ese pensamiento cruza por su mente, se encoge de hombros. No tenía por qué pensar en eso, un lazo roto. O al menos eso le gusta creer.

Más a pesar de tener ese momento de debilidad, sabe que carece de importancia. O prefiere no dársela. Después de todo, Sasuke está ahí, Naruto en Konoha. ¿Qué le diría? "Hola, sé que soy un traidor y la villa me debe detestar pero, ¿cómo has estado? Lindo clima el de hoy, por cierto".

No, Sasuke niega con la cabeza. Sabe que no pasará y es lo mejor. Para ambos.

* * *

Sasuke quiere tocarle.

Y lo hace, aunque de manera extraña. Lo único que sabe es que él está ahí después de varios años, frente a él. Ha cambiado, y sabe que él no estuvo ahí para verlo. Pero no se arrepiente, ni un poco. Y se lo repite mientras brinca hacia Naruto con elegancia, ignorando todo lo que está a su alrededor.

Más bajo el firme agarre, los susurros de muerte, venganza y sueños rotos, hay algo. Algo que prefiere no profundizar, cómo si ignorándolo fuera a desaparecer.

Y mientras escapa, sólo piensa en lo estúpido que debe de ser el otro por perseguirle aún. Un completo imbécil.

Jamás se le pasa por la cabeza lo importante que debe ser él para Naruto, ya que él es un vengador y los vengadores no son importantes para nadie.

* * *

Sasuke quiere ignorarlo.

Porque sigue insistiendo en que le deje entrar en su mundo, y él no piensa permitirlo. Y bajo esos pequeños encuentros, siempre piensa que puede cambiarlo, _hacerlo volver_. Él tiene metas, y son mucho más importantes que un rubio persiguiéndolo por todas partes, jugando a ser un ninja.

No, Sasuke ya creció. Y nada de lo que el otro le diga cambiaría su destino: Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke no piensa en Naruto.

Su cabeza sólo puede formular todas las mentiras que ha vivido, como su hermano siempre le amó y la villa por la que alguna vez luchó está llena de bastardos mentirosos.

Sasuke mira sus manos, y sólo puede ver la sangre de Itachi.

Sasuke no piensa en Naruto, pero sí en las mil y un maneras en las que se vengará de Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke quiere matarlo.

No es algo nuevo, pero esta vez piensa que si es enserio. Naruto no le entiende, pero clama que algún día lo hará. Y bajo esa sonrisa solo puede ver a la Villa, a las ratas asquerosas que la manejaron y al dolor de Itachi.

Si, definitivamente quiere matarlo. Aquí y ahora, de la forma más dolorosa posible.

* * *

Sasuke va a traicionarle.

No es algo que este sujeto a sentimientos, mucho menos a viejas amistades. Sólo sabe que va a traicionarle, aquí y ahora. Él aún tiene un camino, a pesar de que no sea tan claro como antes y de lo que este le haya traído.

Lo único que puede hacer en estos momentos es preguntar cuál será el siguiente movimiento para acabar con Obito. Y saber que cada minuto que pasa, cada golpe que da con y no hacia Naruto, le acercan a lo inevitable.

* * *

Sasuke quiere ganarle.

Y aunque se repita a sí mismo que no es necesario querer, porque la victoria está asegurada, no puede evitar tener cierta inseguridad.

Después de todo, Sasuke sabe que en el fondo siempre han sido iguales; sólo que ahora, mientras Naruto le golpea la cara y él le lanza una patada, comienza a verlo con claridad.

* * *

Sasuke quiere abrazarlo.

Todo ha terminado y, aunque él no es de aquellos que les gusta demostrar afecto, siente que es necesario. Pero tiene costillas rotas, sus brazos no le responden y puede jurar que no siente una de sus piernas.

Y Naruto está en un estado similar, así que un abrazo queda descartado.

* * *

Sasuke quiere felicitarlo.

Porque a pesar de que no fue escogido él como Hokage, sabe que no era su sueño, jamás le perteneció. Y, después de todo, Sasuke no era el que iba alardeando a los demás como bobo que algún día llegaría a ese puesto. Es lo justo.

Quiere felicitarlo, y aunque no es alguien a quien se le facilite el uso de palabras, está decidido a hacerlo. A su manera.

* * *

Sasuke quiere creer que está bromeando.

Mira a su alrededor, esperando ver a personas riéndose y gritando: "¡Buena broma!". Pero, al hacerlo, se da cuenta de que el lugar está completamente vacío.

Claro, a menos que cuentes a Naruto. El cual está balbuceando como idiota sobre el dolor en el trasero que es además de un amargado, su sonrisa de bastardo y que le deje de mirar de esa manera. Y que no está bromeando, que a pesar de todo le quiere. _Le ama_.

Sasuke sólo puede mirarlo con la boca semiabierta. Pero Naruto se harta rápido del silencio incómodo, así que decide tomar su cara y besarlo bruscamente.

Y, de una retorcida manera, varias cosas comienzan a tener sentido.

Fin

_Bleh, si les soy sincera esto iba a terminar con Naruto muerto 8), pero Ann me dijo que no y yo como buena niña que soy le hice caso D8. _

_¿Les gustó? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Sin sentido? Eh, ¡háganmelo saber por reviews! Acepto críticas constructivas .u. . ¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
